


Fragile

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom kiba, Lemon, M/M, Top Naruto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Naruto e Kiba em uma noite proibida. Remorso e culpa servindo como complementos para algo que deveria ser diferente. Um lado obscuro daquele que todos consideram um grande herói, mas que no fundo se deixa levar pelo pior das traições.Naruto sabe que nunca terá perdão.Mas ele não consegue se libertar.Ele não quer se libertar.





	Fragile

E mais uma vez estavam presos naquele ciclo que parecia sem fim. Mais uma noite estavam entregues ao vicio secreto que condenava suas almas a um abismo de culpa e escuridão do qual já sabiam não poder escapar.

Naruto avançou pela cama, posicionando-se sobre o corpo de Kiba, sem desviar da mirada intensa em momento algum. Repetia a cena comum na casa em que moravam juntos, noite após noite, numa busca por afeto. Mas buscavam o amor onde sabiam, nunca iriam encontrar.

O desejo que via refletido naqueles olhos de iris selvagens só era menor do que o desejo que seus próprios olhos explicitavam.

Não falaram nada.

Então veio o beijo. Afoito. Bruto. Violento.

As presas afiadas de Kiba machucando os lábios de Naruto, o gosto de sangue se tornando um elemento familiar no ato de luxúria.

Beijo interrompido por alguns instantes, para que Naruto ajudasse Kiba a livrar-se das roupas, peça por peça, até que seu corpo se revelasse sem pudores. Era um corpo de constituição firme, agradável ao toque, não completamente desenvolvido pela adolescência, embora já apontasse o tipo físico quando se tornasse adulto.

— Sua vez… — Kiba provocou querendo que Naruto se despisse também. Mas o rapaz segurou-lhe os pulsos com cuidado e firmeza e os empurrou de volta para a cama, um em cada lado da cabeça.

— Quietinho… — pediu e ganhou um rolar de olhos em troca, apesar de ser obedecido.

Naruto e sua maldita consciência pesada.

— Então me faça calar.

O outro balançou a cabeça, aceitando o desafio.

Voltou a beijar os lábios que adorava. Ao mesmo tempo, passou as mãos por baixo dos joelhos de Kiba e o fez flexionar as pernas, para que pudesse se encaixar melhor sobre seu corpo.

Um gemido entrecortou o beijo quando o dedo de Naruto deslizou devagar pelo períneo, até alcançar-lhe o ânus. Por um segundo encantador, Kiba teve a sensação de que teriam preliminares e momentos de carinho antes do sexo, para variar.

Esperança que logo se desfez.

Naruto usou uma das mãos para desabotoar a calça e baixá-la um pouco, junto com a boxer, o suficiente apenas para expor o membro que saltou ereto, já gotejando o pré-gozo.

Enquanto Kiba, secretamente, desejava que a intimidade fosse além do ato em si, Naruto era o contrário. Para ele, o contato de peles era aterrador. O mínimo sinal de afeto, imperdoável. Ali, na sua casa, cometiam o pior crime. A maior das traições. Enquanto tudo fosse instintivo e quase irracional, poderia lidar com o dia seguinte. Se olhar no espelho sem que a culpa em seus ombros se tornasse insustentável.

Muitos consideravam Naruto um herói. Ele sabia que a verdade estava bem, bem longe disso.

— O lubrificante… — Kiba se conformou sem sequer pôr em palavras que desejava algo mais que apenas sexo. Não serviria para nada além de causar uma briga.

— Eu sei — a voz de Naruto quase falhou. Arrastando-se um pouco, alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo, onde guardavam o tubo de lubrificante. O folego oscilava, em antecipação. Sentia pressa, urgência. Demorar na consumação era o mesmo que abrir uma brecha para o arrependimento. Não podia pensar, sequer um ínfimo instante.

Retomou o lugar sobre o corpo de Kiba, se encaixando com a experiência de quem já esteve ali muitas e muitas vezes.

Apertou o gel em abundância, lambuzando o próprio membro.

Foi a única providência que tomou no sentido de preparar o amante. Menos do que amor, mais do que castigo. O preço por estarem ali, consumando algo proibido.

Apressado, Naruto segurou o pênis e o guiou ao corpo de Kiba, pronto para começar a penetração. Encontrou uma resistência acima do normal.

— Você gosta assim, não? — Kiba debochou sem poder evitar, mordiscando de leve o pescoço do outro — Ter a impressão de que me fode pela primeira vez…?

Naruto trincou os dentes e não rebateu. Não podia recusar a verdade atirada em sua cara. Recebeu um soquinho irritado nas costas, do qual não reclamou, pois veio seguido de um arranhar de garras afiadas, que marcaria a pele por um tempo, apesar de fazê-lo gemer de prazer.

Nem todo o gel espalhado tornou mais fácil a passagem. Enquanto se forçava contra o corpo de Kiba, penetrando-o aos poucos, via a expressão de dor e os olhos fechando-se com força, para evitar as lágrimas que queriam escapar.

— Dói — Kiba sussurrou por fim, nem um pouco arrependido do que havia feito. A traição não era apenas por parte de Naruto. Ele estar ali, no fim das contas, era um crime tão grave quanto o de seu amante.

— Aguente — Naruto foi incisivo. Apesar de parar o movimento e dar tempo para que o outro se acostumasse um mínimo com o volume que o possuía.

Foi nesse instante, que se permitiu um dos maiores e mais expressivos gestos de carinho e preocupação. Enquanto, com certa dificuldade pela posição, segurava no rosto de Kiba com as duas mãos e deslizava os polegares com cuidado, para secar as lágrimas que escorriam, gêmeas idênticas, antes que alcançassem as marcas do Clã Inuzuka.

Aquelas marcas… aquelas marcas causavam um efeito abrasador em Naruto. Eram o sinal do espírito livre e indomado do garoto que conhecia desde a infância. O primeiro verdadeiro amigo que conquistou. Naquele dia longínquo, quando mataram aula pela primeira vez para roubar laranjas.

E então, a loucura e a cegueira que Naruto sentiu por Sasuke, que o afastou de tudo e de todos sobrepôs-se a qualquer tipo de ligação. Quando conseguiu compreender a verdade sobre os próprios sentimentos, já era tarde demais. Já tinha perdido o amigo para outro. E tudo o que restava eram aquelas noites secretas, que apenas os dois amantes tinham conhecimento, que usavam para saciar o desejo por algo que não podiam ter. Ao olhar para as marcas vermelhas no rosto trigueiro, reinava aquela vontade de dominar, abrandar o que era selvagem e intenso. Algo que Naruto jamais conseguiria.

— Tá esperando o quê? — a voz irônica de Kiba trouxe Naruto de volta a realidade — Quer um convite pra terminar de me comer?

Naruto trincou os dentes, dividido entre as sensações. O hálito quente de Kiba roçando a pele de seu pescoço causou um efeito imediato em seu baixo ventre, tornando a ereção quase dolorosa. Por outro lado, a provocação serviu como incentivo para que fosse até o fim. Forçou o corpo, mesmo que o lubrificante já tivesse se desgastado, enterrando-se por completo no canal quente e acolhedor. Só parou quando enfiou todo o pênis, fazendo a sensação agradável nublar sua mente. Sequer ouviu o grito de dor ou se deu conta de que os lençóis se mancharam de sangue.

O amante teve o que pediu.

Ambos respiraram fundo, suspirando por motivos diferentes.

— Desculpa — Naruto sussurrou por fim, verdadeiramente arrependido. A situação era terrível. Detonava seu psicológico, e ele se deixava manipular. Sabia que o outro buscava uma forma de… autopunição. Talvez um jeito distorcido de acabar com os sentimentos e esperanças que ainda possuía, responsáveis por fazê-lo ceder sempre que Naruto o procurava para fazerem sexo.

E Naruto caia na provocação. Um ciclo sem fim.

— Cala a boca e anda logo.

Não foi preciso mais nada.

Naruto moveu o quadril, gemendo sem pode evitar enquanto seu membro se libertava da prisão aquecida em que estivera até então. Apenas para voltar a enterrar-se com força, fazendo os corpos se encontrarem. O suor umedeceu as peles, tornou os movimentos mais fáceis, a medida que o pênis de Naruto ia para dentro e para fora do corpo de Kiba, moldando-o para que se acostumasse ao volume invasor.

— Amo você — Naruto se viu sussurrando entre os movimentos de quadril, segundo antes de morder a base do pescoço de seu amante. A declaração foi uma punhalada certeira no peito de Kiba. dessa vez as lágrimas vieram em abundância, sem que fizesse qualquer gesto no sentindo de conte-las ou escondê-las.

— Ama…? — Kiba gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, afundando-a contra o travesseiro. A dor ainda presente, grande demais para que sentisse qualquer prazer. Menor apenas do que a tristeza que as palavras do outro lhe trouxeram — Mas o Shino me come melhor.

Naruto paralisou-se. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem cessaram-se por completo. Por um segundo os dois garotos se encararam. Uma gama indescritível de sentimentos era visível naquela troca de olhares. Dor, rancor, arrependimento, tristeza.

Em silêncio, Naruto deslizou para o lado, finalizando o sexo. As palavras acusatórias dando voltas em sua cabeça, subitamente o lembrando da pior traição que estava a realizar.

— Oe — Kiba reclamou, amargurado por ser incapaz de ter se calado. Se não fosse tão idiota e maldoso, poderia ter chegado até o fim, conseguido um pouco de prazer, migalhas — Onde vai?! Volte aqui! Naruto!!

Ao ouvir o próprio nome, Naruto virou-se para a cama, observando seu companheiro, sem parar de ajeitar as roupas que não tirou. E então não era mais Inuzuka Kiba deitado ali, despido, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Era Sasuke, após ele encerrar o jutsu de transformação. A ilusão estava desfeita. Tudo o que restou foi um intenso vazio, que logo seria preenchido por remorso inexorável.

Naruto engoliu em seco, os olhos arderam. Mas nada naquela imagem conseguiu tocar-lhe o coração. Parecia imune ao sofrimento de Uchiha Sasuke.

Como os amigos agiriam se descobrissem o que fazia com Sasuke, secretamente? Como o verdadeiro Kiba reagiria, se soubesse que sua imagem era usada para satisfazer o desejo proibido de um falso herói?

Sufocando com a culpa, Naruto voltou a dar as costas e rumou para fora do quarto. Precisava sair daquela casa, do lar que dividia com Sasuke após o final da guerra.

— Não pode fugir! — Sasuke riu. Ou talvez tenha chorado — Você quis tanto isso, não foi? Me quis tanto!! E agora não pode tê-lo. Nunca poderá tê-lo! Eu sou tudo o que te restou.

Jogou as verdades no ar, na certeza que Naruto as escutou, pois a porta só bateu segundos depois que o silêncio imperou.

E Sasuke afundou-se no colchão, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. Chorava, porque sua vida era um resumo de escolhas erradas e resultados desastrosos. O passado cheio de rancor o guiou por caminhos incertos, quando se deu conta do que sentia era tarde para ambos. Perdeu o amor de Naruto, que seguiu com a busca para trazer um amigo para casa, já sem alimentar intenções românticas em relação a Sasuke.

No fim, nenhum deles teria os sentimentos correspondidos.

Tudo o que lhes restou… eram as migalhas.

Doentias migalhas.

**Author's Note:**

> O que achou...?


End file.
